In recent years, as a countermeasure against a drop in power supply performance due to a disaster or the like, tackling the problem with the purpose of reducing the amount of consumed energy is considered to be important. With this kind of background, various kinds of technology have been proposed for effectively advancing energy saving activity (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-227082).
The objective of the operation system that is described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-227082 is to increase the awareness of user of power saving and to spiral up of energy-saving activities by making it possible to visualize the power consumption of electrical equipment and the conservation effect of energy-saving activities.